Dylan's great Pokemon rescue
by djslate72
Summary: This starts with a young boy who can talk with Pokemon and his best poke friend. One day they get captured by team plasma and now the young boy fights through it all, with some help along the way, to rescue his best friend and go back home.


Dylan's Great Pokemon Rescue by DJslate

I'm now doing yet another story in Pokemon and it's about a kid rescuing a Pokemon but that's not all, read to find out more details.

Part 1: getting started

Hello my name is Dylan I'm not like other people, I live in the forests of Unova, and I don't have a mom or dad. I don't know who they were or when I was abandoned but you learn to survive after a while.

I'm 14 years old and I have this ability to speak with Pokemon, don't know how but I can, and it did come in handy from time to time.

I always loved playing with Pokemon but the people I've seen walking down the usual trail capture them in these ball like things called Pokeballs, for one hand, I say their useless and you can't truly bond with Pokemon that way but on the other hand, they can't understand Pokemon language like I do.

Anyway I'm kinda getting off task here and I know you guys want me to tell about my Pokemon rescue, after all that's why we're all here right, so I'll begin with that it was a warm morning with a slight breeze in the air.

I woke up in a cave that I've been living in the past months and things have been going right for me, the cave hade everything I needed a fresh water source and shelter, I pick Oran berries off bushes and eat them whenever I'm hungry but that's like all those days back then but somedays I do play with the Pokemon that stop by.

Once their were some Swanna's migrating and I got to ride one of them so that's pretty cool.

Also I've got some Poke-friends that live in the forest I usually see them by the lake but there's one friend who is my best friend and that was the dark type Pokemon with an energetic type of personality, that Pokemon is named Zorua my most trusted friend.

Zorua is a female and she is the only Pokemon in the forest that comes over to play with me whenever she wants, I always enjoy the company but she never warns me when she comes so I could be out getting Oran berries and I'd come back to her just sitting their waiting for me saying she's been waiting for 15 minutes when she arrived!

Also I don't have time to tidy up my house because she's already here! I sometimes wake up in the morning to 'Come on, come on, get up, get up, let's go play" and I wake up the her bouncing up and down waiting for me to get up.

I don't mind it at all, in fact, I wish I had as much energy as her to be that joyful at 6:30 in the morning! She's so full of energy, half the time I can't catch up with her, she's a one of a kind Pokemon I don't think anyone can match her level of joy and energy, I swear I think she eats 3 rare candy bars every day!

But overall she's super nice and always has my back when I'm felling down, wether I lost some berries or I just can't find any berries at all she's still their for me and that's why she's my best friend.

Anyway those were those days but today was different, I went out in the morning and I went to go pick some berries as always when I heard something in the bushes.

I just though it was that Emolga that likes to prank me or some other Pokemon but something was different about it, I had I felling it would be trouble so I hid in the bushes and after some minutes of silence I thought they were gone until I saw two figures suddenly walk out to the spot were I was picking berries.

I didn't know who they were, they were both male and they had these black uniforms on with a symbol of a capital 'P' with some other decorations around it but I think they were talking about some organization or something.

But then they put a bunch of Oran berries down on the ground and went away I thought 'those kind people, leaving Oran berries for Pokemon' then I went outta the bushes and walked up to the berries.

"I can't let these go to waste now can I" so I grabbed the Oran berries and took them back to the cave and sure enough when I got their Zorua was sitting down at the entrance to my cave waiting for me.

"Zorua it's 8:00 in the morning how long were you here?" I asked. "Since like 20 minutes ago" Zorua said as she gave me a smile. "Really? I guess your very anxious as always to play with me huh" I said as I went into my cave and put the berries in a bowl I found lying around some weeks ago.

"So what should we play first, Tag, Hide n' seek, I spy" Zorua said with anticipation. "How about we play the 'let Dylan eat Breakfast first before we play' game" I said as I winked at Zorua. "Oh yeah, sorry you can eat breakfast first" Zorua said as she smiled. Then I heard Zorua's stomach grumbling trying to tell her that she was hungry too.

"Any chance you can give me some breakfast too please" Zorua said embarrassed by the fact that she didn't even have breakfast before she came to my cave. "Sure, lucky for you some nice gentlemen went in the woods and set down some fresh Oran berries that now I have so we can both eat" I said happily.

"Those people must be very nice" Zorua said as she hopped up and down before she said "well can I have some now I'm hungry". "I'm going, hold your horsey's Zorua" I said while cleaning off the berries. Then I gave some berries to Zorua and we started eating.

"Wow 'chomp' these are 'gobble' really good 'gulp'" Zorua said while eating the Oran berries. I swallowed some Oran berries and said "yeah they are good but please finish you food that's in your mouth before talking also chew with your mouth closed as well" I said smiling at Zorua.

"Alright, mom whatever you say" Zorua said after she finished her share of the Oran berries. "Ha ha ha I kinda do act like a mom in here don't I" I said after I finished my share of the berries. "Your just noticing?!" Zorua said then we both started laughing.

But then we both started getting sleepy for some reason. "Why...am I...felling...so sleepy" Zorua said after she yawned. "I...don't...know" I said before I yawned. Then I looked at Zorua and she was out cold. "Zorua...wake...wake...wake up" then I fell flat on the ground passed out the last thing I remember is me seeing those two guys again in my cave then their was nothing.

End of Part 1

leave a review if you liked it or if theirs mistakes thanks


End file.
